Throwing Their Picture
by Mr.Baratheon97
Summary: Oneshot where Harry and Hermione struggle to communicate and heal when their first pregnancy is cut short. Read and Review pls I'm begging you :'(


She'd thrown their picture at him. _Their favourite picture_.

Harry hadn't meant to upset her - he was distant, she was sluggishly downcast- they should have been depressed together, right? Slumped at the bedroom door, he could hear Hermione sobbing just behind it. They were both frustrated. Not like how they were in the picture; brushing the chips of glass away and flipping the frame over, Harry slipped the photo out and held it up in the afternoon light - the couple in the photo were young and carefree, jostling playfully in the confines of the picture. Harry smiled, and help back his tears. He wanted happiness _now_. But instead, he and Hermione were fighting. The future just seamed bleak - cold and miserable, just like the weather outside.

Teddy can't understand. He was ignorantly happy, asleep when Hermione had silenced his bedroom so they wouldn't wake him. Hermione had trouble even looking at him yesterday - another reminder of what they'd missed out on. Those few minutes of silence, where no one was talking, were the calm before the storm.

Hermione had gone first. She didn't was to disappoint him, that was it - he'd tried to assure her that she was far from disappointing, he'd promised to do anything to make her happy - but that just upset her, and she'd thrown the picture frame in a small fit of ire. Why were they even arguing? Oh, right - they'd had a miscarriage. Harry insisted that it was _they_ and not _she_ \- but she still felt the guilt. Harry had always dreamt of a family - he'd been deprived of one for his entire life, but now was a chance for him to finally get what he deserves. He didn't mind that it wasn't happening just at that moment - he was sad, sure, but he didn't blame Hermione. She couldn't believe him. So she threw the first thing that caught her eye, and ran, sobbing, to their bedroom.

At some point, early into the evening, Harry heard Hermione shift away from the door, and the lock clicked open. He could have forced his way in - but he wanted her to come to terms with everything on her own. Harry waited for a few - five, maybe ten - minutes, and then got up. His hand was shaking as he twisted the door handle, and nudged the door open.

Hermione was lying fully-clothed on the bed; she was still awake, her shoulders shaking with hidden sobs as she sniffed into the pillow. She had turned away from the door as soon as Harry had opened it, trying to hide her shame. He didn't care, but whether she believed him or not was a completely different story. Harry padded forward and slipped onto the bed, lying close behind her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close and kissed her shoulder.

With a sniff she said 'H-Harry, I'm so _so_ s-sorry, I didn't-'

'_Hey_,' he interrupted softly, before resting his chin by her neck. Talking gently he said 'I don't want you to worry anymore, alright?' His hand made its way to her flatter stomach, where it stayed. Her hand instinctively shot out to remove his, before falling limp with the realisation that there was no longer anything there to protect. Hermione breathed sharply as he touched her. 'Harry _please_, I just-'

'I'm sorry too.'

Hermione cried again with pain - for their lost child, while Harry hushed her. He hated seeing her like this. 'It doesn't matter to me, 'Mione.'

'Yes it does! What right do I have of depriving you of children, of anything?' She said agitatedly, turning to confront Harry's dismissals.

'I don't care.' Harry insisted, stretching to peck her forehead. 'If we have kids, we have kids. If we don't, it really doesn't matter.'

Hermione didn't have a reply. Harry hugged her tightly and whispered 'I was so scared that day. And n-not for the baby. For _you_. I don't know what I'd do without-'

She kissed him, and buried her face in his jumper. Harry smiled into her hair, and felt hope for the first time in a while. She breathed heavily, before saying desperately 'I didn't completely destroy that photo, did I? I shouldn't have thrown it at you. I know it's one of your favourites.'

'It's fine.'

'Good. Can we... go and watch Teddy for a while?'

Harry nodded into her shoulder, and replied 'Sure. Whatever you want.'


End file.
